Dr Doom & A Polite Little Victim
by Kurojistou
Summary: A ditzy, free-spirited, bubbly, motormouth meets a grumpy, rude, heartbroken musician. Shenanigans, stalker tendencies, and paid dates ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Another snippet of an idea stuck in my head yet again! I've never done crossovers or lesbian fanfics before.. though I've read multiple lesbian fics...feel free to suggest any Bellice, Or Rosella's, or etc. Kinda of a slow start but it took me a while to figure out how to portray Alice. I was shooting for a sophisticated Alice but instead, I made her bubbly and talkative. Btw the actor for Alice doesn't look a lick like how I imagined her. But _Twilight the graphic Novel_ looks exactly how I pictured her...

Another thing, in almost every fanfic that features Bella with a supernatural ability, the Cullens are always so _fucking nosy_! Like honestly it's annoying. Mind your fucking business Cullens! So I kinda took that annoying ass quality that ALL CULLENS have and amplified it with Alice. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice. But that inherited nosy quality for her just seems like the only believable flaw.

I really hope you guys like it! Also, you'll notice that I'm giving underappreciated 'side-characters' main roles in my story. In my opinion, Justin Chon (twilight's actor for Eric Yorkie) is cute and deserves a bigger role. Angela looks like Willow Sheilds, Primrose Everdeen, from The Hunger Games. Bella looks like Dallas (drop-dead hot actor _Erika Linder_ ) from the beautiful Lgbtia+ movie _**Below Her Mouth**_. It's good. The plots a little stereotypical but otherwise it's my bae. I seriously need a bae... When I said Bella's Amazonian built, I meant like Wonder Woman, the new movie you know? No over the top muscles, I mean she's not on _steroids_ or anything...lol

Higurashi means _sunset_

I love Oc's, but they won't take up the storyline. Scouts Honor. *insert salute*

Also for some reason in Fanfiction's Doc Manager, I can't type in the regular form of 'Mister' or 'Miss' so I'm being forced to write it out completely. Anyone know why that is?

* * *

"So..have you talked to her yet?"

"Hmm?" Alice Higurashi continued to work at her drawing board, diligently sectioning off the paper with a skill of habit. "Who am I talking to?"

There was a long and gusty sigh—one that had Alice fighting to keep her lips from twitching. She knew her first-floor neighbor Eric Houshi well—and understood exactly what _she_ he was referring to.

"That _gorgeous_ Miss Mysterious in 3C, Ally. Come on, she moved in a week ago and hasn't said a word to anyone. But _you're_ right across the hall. We need some details here."

"I've been pretty busy."

Alice flickered a glance up, watching Eric, with his expressive violet eyes and Shaggy mop of inky black hair, energetically pace around her studio.

"Hardly even noticed her."

Eric's first response was a snort. "You notice _everything_."

Eric wandered over to the drawing board, hanging over Alice's shoulder, then wrinkled his nose. Even though her blue lines were razor sharp straight, they were boring. He liked it better when Alice started sketching in the sections.

"She doesn't even have a _name_ in the _mailbox_ yet. And nobody ever sees her leave the building during the day. Not even Mister Whitlock has seen her, and nobody gets by him."

"Maybe she's a vampire."

"W-ow." Running with the idea Eric scratched the back of his head. "Would that be cool or what?"

" _To_ cool," Alice agreed and continued to prep her drawing as Eric danced around the studio and chattered on.

It never bothered Alice to have company while she worked. That the fact was she enjoyed it. She'd never been one for isolation and quiet. It was the reason she was happily living in New York, happy to be settled and in a small building with a handful of unapologetically nosy neighbors with a fairly good head for fashion.

Of all the occupants of the old converted Warehouse, Eric was Alice's favorite. Four years earlier when Alice had moved in, Eric had been an energetic newlywed who fervently believed that everyone should be as blissfully happy as he was himself.

' _Meaning_ ', Alice mused 'married.'

Now the father of a seriously adorable 8-month-year-old Angela Eric was only more committed to his cause. And Alice knew she herself was his primary objective.

"Haven't you ever run into her in the hall?" Eric wanted to know.

"Not yet," Idly Alice picked up a pencil, tapped it against her full, pouty bottom lip. Her long eyelashes brought out the green of her eyes... as clear as the sea at twilight and might have been exotic or sultry if they weren't always shimmering with amusement or humor. "Actually, Whitlock's losing his touch. I've seen her leave the building during the day-which, unfortunately, rules out the vampire status."

"You _have_?" Instantly caught, Eric dragged a rolling stool over to the drawing board. "When? Where? _How_?"

"When-twilight. Where? Heading south on Pequena. How? Insomnia." Feeling sucked into to his gossiping, Alice swiveled her on her stool. Her eyes dancing with amusement. "Woke up early, and I kept thinking about the brownies left over from the other night."

"Addictive brownies," Eric agreed.

"Yep, So I couldn't get back to sleep till I had one. Since I was already up, I came in here to work for a while and ended up standing at the window. I saw her go out. You can't miss her. She must be 6"4. And those _muscles_.."

Both bisexuals rolled their eyes in appreciation.

"Anyway, she was carrying a gym bag and wearing original Adidas leggings- _with the signature three stripes_ \- and an oversized _vintage_ coral pink hoodie, so I assume she was out heading to the gym to work out. You don't get those muscles by lying around eating chips and drinking beer all day."

" _A-ha!"_ Eric jabbed his finger on Alice's forehead. "You _are_ interested."

"I'm not **_dead_** , 'Ric. The woman's _dangerously_ gorgeous, and you add the air of mystery along with a tight butt..." Her hands, rarely still, spread wide. "What's a girl to do but _wonder?_ "

"Why wonder? Why don't you go knock on her door, and take her some cookies or something? Welcome her to the neighborhood. Then you can find you find out what she does in their all day, and if she's single, what she does for a living. If she's single. What-"

He broke off, head lifting, alert. "Angela's waking up."

"I didn't hear a thing." Alice turned her head, aiming an ear toward the doorway, listened, shrugged. "I swear, 'Ric since Angela was born you have ears like a wolf."

"I'm going to change her and take her for a walk. Come with?"

"No, can't. Work."

"See you tonight then. Din-dins at 7."

"Right." Alice smiled as Eric dashed off to retrieve Angela from the bedroom where he'd put her down for a nap.

Dinner at seven. With 'Ric's boring and _irritating_ step-cousin Tyler. _'When am I finally gonna grow some balls and tell Eric to stop trying to hook_ _me up?'_

 _'Probably,'_ she decided _'when I tell Mister Whitlock the same thing. And, Miss Cope on the first floor, and... my dry cleaner. What was up with everybody in her life trying to find her a partner so bad?'_

She was 24, single, and happy. Not that she _didn't_ want a big family one day. Maybe a nice house, with a spacious backyard...Oh, and of course she just _had_ to have pets. Koi fish and a German Shepard named _Jazz_.

But no cats.

She was allergic to them, sadly. But not now. That was for some other time. She liked her life as it was.

She rested her elbows on her drawing board, propped her chin on her fists, and began gazing out of her window-daydreaming. "Must be spring," she murmured to herself. _'Maybe that was why I'm so restless and full of energy.'_

She thought about going on that walk with 'Ric and Angela, after all, and quickly jumped up. Intent on catching them before they slammed the door.

"Bye Midget!" Eric called out, not noticing Alice as he tucked Angela into the black bab-carrier. As Alice waited on him, she silently happy about his fashion choices. He wore a black boulevard bomber jacket, plain black V-neck, which showed his chest tattoo of an army-green star, thick square glasses, khaki joggers, all black Vans, and his signature a grey beanie. Baby Anglea was dressed in thick white tights, a black jacket, black boots, and a gold beanie.

"Awwe," Alice cooed as she came forward to Eskimo kiss the tiny baby.

"Remember seven-"

"I know I know," Alice cut him off and kissed his cheek.

Huffing Eric grinned and blew her a kiss before slamming the door behind him.

Wincing, Alice sighed and wondered to her kitchen. 'I should be working...'

Sighing, Alice sat down at her drawing board and began sketching in the first section of her comic strip _"Unapologetically Neighbours"._

She was a natural at drawing or anything having to do with art. Her mother was a successful, internationally known artist; her father a happy house-husband but the best poet she'd ever met.

Together, they had provided both her and her sibling's overwhelming love of art in all art forms, and a solid foundation.

Before she left the security of her home in Maine, she'd know she'd be welcome back if New York rejected her.

But it hadn't.

For over 3 years now her strip had grown in popularity. She was proud of it. Proud of the simplicity, the warmth, and humor. The fact that she was able to create humor with everyday characters and everyday situations made her work extremely popular.

For her, it was life that made her laugh. Being stuck in line at the store, finding the right pair of shoes, surviving another blind date...Etc. While many saw her main protagonist, Jessica, as autobiographical, she cared for her as her child but never recognize the reflection.

Besides, Jessica was a sultry, dirty blonde who had trouble with luck and men.

Alice was a pixie cut brunette, barely 5ft with a successful career. As for partners..well..they weren't an important enough priority for her to worry or invest in.

Not to say she _didn't_ believe in flings. As long as the flings _stayed_ a one time only basis.

Scowling, she realized that she was tapping her pencil instead of using it. Maybe..she needed a break.

She absentmindedly pushed her pencil behind her ear and left her sun-drenched studio. Her apartment was completely open, aside from her studio space, which was why she snatched it up so quickly. Along, ivory service bar separated the kitchen from the living room, leaving the lower level all one area. Tall windows let in light and the street noises were somewhat barricaded by the sound-proofing installation.

She moved with a natural grace-inherited by her father. What her Mother called ' _grandeur grace'_. She had tiny limbs that had been surprisingly well suited for her many ballet lessons-lessons she begged for as a child and then slowly dropped over the years. Every now and then, she'd do a flawless _pirouette_. Barefooted, she danced into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pondered.

 _'I could whip up something interesting..'_ She mused, eyeing the contents of the fridge warily.

She'd had cooking lessons to-and hadn't become bored with them until she'd out-thought her instructor in creativity. Then she heard it-and sighed. The music carried through the walls, across the short hallway outside her door.

'Sad, _and_ sexy,' she thought. _'The quiet sob of the alto sax...'_

'Miss Mysterious in 3C didn't play every day, but I _wish_ that she would...'

It always.. _stirred_ her, those long liquid notes and the swirls of emotion behind them.

'Was she a struggling musician?' she wondered randomly. 'Brokenhearted, no doubt,' she continued her usual wild imaginative thoughts as she pulled out ingredients. 'A woman or man did this to her, a wild, punk-rockish red-headed chic-or man (But if it was a man, he'd be strawberry-colored). Caught her under her/his spell, trapped her soul, then crushed her heart under her/his six-inch Martin heeled boots.'

Yesterday she'd come up with a completely new storyline for her new mystery neighbor. One where she was horribly abused as a child, and at the tender age of 17, she'd run away from it all. Survived on the streets by singing- before she met a kind old man who gave her his dead son's sax-then she'd make her way north, as her evil rich family continued to search for her. She hadn't worked out why her family was searching, but that wasn't really important. Only that she was on the constant run, and only comforted by her music.

Or she was some poor foster kid, bounced around from house to house until some sick serial killer murdered her new family in front of her and forced her to run from him until he found her again and tortured her all over.

Or an international spy, protecting some unknown new mutation that allowed humans to be more than just _human_.

She laughed at herself, then looked down at her ingredients and then laughed again. 'Whoever my neighbor is, apparently I'm making her cookies!'

 **BELLA**

Her name was Bella Marie Black. She wouldn't have called herself necessarily ... _mysterious_ just-

 **Private.**

It was an ingrained need of privacy that lead her to the heart of the world's busiest cities. ' _Temporarily_ ,' she murmured to no know one in particular, as she slipped her sax into its velvet case. 'In another couple of months, the rehab will be completed on my house in Cali's coast.' Some called it a private paradise, and that was fine her. 'A woman could be alone for as long as she felt like it...no one gets in unless **_I_ **decide to lift my gates.'

She moved back upstairs, leaving behind a barren living room. She only used it to play- the acoustics were spot on- so decoration wasn't necessary. Or to work out if she was feeling too lazily to go to the gym. She lived in the second floor-' _T_ _emporarily'_ she reminded herself again.

'All I really need is a bed, dresser, and the right lighting for selfies... _obviously_.. and a desk for my mac book, a DVD player, and the paperwork I have to deal with from time to time.' She barely kept her android on her, but her agent had forced a cell phone on her and had pleaded with her to keep it on her person. And she did-until she didn't feel like it.

Bella sat at her desk, pleased with her practice. Lauren, her agent, was busy smacking on her spearmint gum and inspecting her French manicure. But her foot was tapping impatiently, signally her impatience over Bella's latest performance. Bella would have told her to chill out... _If_ she actually cared.

But Bella figured it wasn't worth it. She'd be one when she was done, and not a minute before.

'The trouble with success,' she thought, 'was that it was that it became its own... _entity_.'

'Once you did something people liked, they wanted you to do it over and over again. But this time _faster_ , and the next time **bigger**.'

Bella didn't give a fuck about what people wanted. 'They can bust down the doors of my theater to see my next play, give me another Pulitzer, shower me with more Tony's and bring _yours truly_ money by the truckloads...'

...'Or they could stay the **hell** outta my way and nuclear bomb my work and demand their money back. Only the work _actually_ mattered and only had to matter to _me'_.

Bella huffed and blew her hair outta her face.

Contemplating.

Financially, she was secure, always had been. Lauren said that was a part of her problem. _Without_ the need..or _desire_ for money to keep her hungry she was 'arrogant' and 'aloof' from her audience.

Bella chuckled and smoothed down her hair. 'Then again,' she thought with a smirk, 'She _also_ said that was what made **_me_** a genius. Because I don't give a flying monkey's ass'.

She sat in the big room, a tall, Amazonian woman with shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair (with her natural brunette roots showing _-_ and _proudly_ ). Her intense hazel eyes scanned the words already typed. Her mouth was full and permanently etched in a frown, her face narrow, high cheekbones and essentially a _**Tumblr butch**_ handsomeness.

She tuned out the street sounds and let herself drift back into the soul of the woman she'd created inside of her mac book. A queer struggling desperately to create her _own_ **desires.**..

Her Buzzer interrupted her.

Swearing profanity like the professional she was at it, she considered scowling and waiting it out, then factored in bathroom breaks and decided it was best to scare off the poor sucker who dared to knock on her door.

'Probably the eagle-eyed man from the first floor,' Bella grumped as she headed down. 'He's already harassed me _twice_ when I booked it for the club last evening.'

Bella was excellent at evading, but it was becoming tiresome _real quick_.

But when Bella checked her peephole, she didn't see the prim old man with his bright bird eyes, cowboy boots, and long blonde hair.

Instead, there was a pretty black-haired real-life pixie chic with **gorgeous** big green eyes. 'She's the chic from across the hall!' Bella realized after 30 seconds of solid eye-raping. Then, she scowled immediately after her aha moment. 'What the fuck did she want?' She'd figured that after an almost week passing of her leaving Bella alone, she'd keep her distance. 'Which made her the perfect next-door neighbor,' Bella thought with a twitch of her upper lip.

Cranky that this hot chic ruined her own potential to be the greatest next door neighbor ever, Bella opened the door and casually leaned against it. "Yeah?"

* * *

 _ **ALICE**_

"Hi!"

'She's even better looking up close...' Alice thought with an appreciatively.

"I'm Alice Higurashi. 3A?" She flashed her a bright, friendly smile and pointed to her own door.

Miss Mysterious only raised a dark, winged eyebrow. " _So_?"

'Okay, a woman of few words,' Alice thought and continued to smile- even though she wished she could see the interior of her neighbors' apartment. And she couldn't just barge her way past to see her apartment-could she?

No.

'No, I'd seem like some lonely, mothering harpy. She'd think that I'm prying. Which I'm not.'

'Really.'

"I heard you playing a while ago. I work at home and the sound travels." Alice tried again, conversationally.

Bella's eyes hardened. 'If she's here to bitch about the noise, she'd be _sorely_ disappointed to hear that I _don't_ give a fuck.' Bella thought.

'I play when I feel like it,' Bella continued to stare at the green-eyed chic coolly-her pert breasts, button nose, sensuous mouth, the chubby but dainty looking feet with sassily painted matte black nails.

'I usually forget to turn on my playlist while I'm working," she went on cheerfully, making Bella notice a tiny dimple that winked off and on beside her mouth. "So it's nice to hear you play. Mimi and Jeff were into heavy metal and rag-time jazz. Which is fine only.."

Randomly Bella wondered when she'd get to the point. .." And Mimi said she'd cut him if he didn't. Mister Whitlock said he gives them six months. Anyway.."

Alice held out the strangely adorable Halloween plate with a small mountain of white macadamia chocolate-chip cookies heaped onto it, wrapped with clear plastic over it. "I bought you some cookies."

Bella glanced down, giving Alice a brief moment to steal a chance to peek at her apartment. 'Poor girl can't even afford a couch,' her heart went out to Mysterious 3C. Then Bella's eyes flickered to hers.

"Why?"

"Why..?" Alice repeatedly, confused.

"Why'd you bring me cookies?"

"Oh, well, I was baking them. Sometimes I like to cook to clear my head when I can't concentrate on my work. Usually, baking does the trick. And if I keep them all, I end up eating them all and hating myself." Her dimple kept fluttering. "Who doesn't like cookies?"

"I've got nothing against them."

"Well then, enjoy." Alice pushed them into her hands. "Welcome to the gaybourhood. If you need anything, I'm usually around." Again, Bella watched her expressive and petite hands flutter with another gesture. "If you want to get to know who's who around here, I can fill you in. I've lived around here for a few years now, so everyone's basically family."

"I _won't_." She stepped back and slammed the door in Alice's face.

* * *

W-o-w! This is THEE MOST I've EVER written on here, before! Yay goals!

IDK how ppl willingly do this torture all day long...it's horribly impulsive. I HAD to finish this at this _exact_ place or I was going to go _loco._

Anyway, I ADORE Ass-hole Bella! She is _so_ much **fun** to _write_.

Anyone else a fan?

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey! I have a feeling this stories gonna get really weird really quickly so hold on tight okay? Below are the mistakes from the previous chapter:

 *** Alice was an Asian hair textured, pixie, barely 5ft...**

 *** Alice** **thought** **with an appreciative hum. Her green eyes drinking in her neighbor's form.**

I really like describing my characters, and their thoughts.

Thoughts= '...'

Speaking= "..."

I really hope you guys like this, it's so much fun to write, and they are my favorite pair..ever. Also while I was writing out Bella I kept hearing the song "Independent" by Saski over and over. So my Bella is based on that song.

* * *

Alice blinked.

And was motionless for a moment... Stunned and speechless by her abrupt dismissal.

She was certain that for as long as she had/was living she had _never_ had a door shut in _her_ face before. Now that she had the ... pleasure of the **_wretched_** experience she decided she didn't care for it.

She caught herself before she could pound on the woman's door and demand her cookies back.

She wouldn't think that low, she told herself, and turned sharply on her heels to marched back to her own door.

Now Alice knew the mysterious Miss 3C was annoyingly attractive, built like an Amazon, and as rude as a cranky two-year-old who needed a whooping and a lesson in manners.

" _Fine_ ," she huffed, her anger palpable in her unnecessarily loud ..er.. _walking_.

She could stay out of the way then.

She didn't slam her door- _'She'd_ _be listening and hear it with a smirk with that go-to-hell mouth of hers.'_

But when Alice was safely inside her own apartment, she turned towards her door and made juvenile faces- sticking out her tongue, flipping her glorious middle finger out, and wagging her fingers behind her ears.

She felt... _marginally_ better.

 ** _But_** the bottom line was that the woman had Alice's cookies, her favorite dessert plate, and her _very_ rare animosity... Plus she still didn't know the woman's name.

 **THIS-IS-A-LINE-BREAK-THIS-IS-A**

Bella didn't regret her actions. Not even a _little_ bit. She figured her despicable rudeness would drive the little green-eyed and barefooted pixy to stay away.

The last thing she needed was the local welcoming committee rolling up at her door, especially when it was led by a bubbly motormouth with eyes like a fairy.

Damn it!

New York was where people were trampled by uncaring pedestrians. People were supposed to ignore their neighbors.

Bella was sure that it was a Big city unofficial-but-official rule.

And If it wasn't...Well damn it, it _should be_.

'Just my luck,' she grumped to herself. 'That chic's definitely single. Or else she would've talked my head off about her partner's virtues and what-not.'

'And she works at home...which means there's a 95% chance I'll continuously bump into her since she's _right across my fucking door_ ,' Bella growled to herself.

'That and the fact the that she makes the _best_ biscuits, hands down, was _so close_ to unforgivable.' She mused silently to herself.

Bella ignored them while she was showered, while she dressed, and while she worked out the Kinks in her hair with a posture that made her recall her teacher, Stiff Brother Edward Masen, in his words-

" _Deplorable_!"

So when she finally went down for what she considered a well-earned beer, she eyed the party plate on her counter.

Contemplating.

She popped the top and took a thoughtful swing of her Corona Extra. 'So what if I had one?' she mused. Briefly, she thought of throwing them in the trash but then decided to give perky _Alice_ a fair shot.

'She's gonna want her plate back,' she thought with an unconscious frown. 'Might as well sample them before I dump the ditzy plate in front of her door.'

She ate one and grunted in approval. Then ate a second, and moaned in pure appreciation.

And when she consumed nearly two dozen, she cursed.

'Damn woman must've drugged my biscuits!' She thought feeling slightly ill and sluggish.


	3. The difference between Stalking

**a/n: ~Does the purposefully lower cased letters bother you?? lol Ha ha**

Recap*personality wise*

Alice is bubbly, nosy, and talkative.

Bella is rude, extremely private, and queer.

Sexuality will become a theme in my short lesbionic story/storyline.*

 **QUEER:**

 **Odd.**

 ** _Strange._**

A vague generalization about one's sexuality.

(i.e **_I am a_** ** _Questioning_** womyn who identifies herself as 'queer'. It's up to the individual to define what being 'queer' means for her/his/they're self.)

 **THIS-IS-A-LINE-BREAKER-THIS-IS**

 **B.E.L.L.A**

She stared at the half empty plate with a combination of self-disgust, admiration, and greed.

Forcing herself, with what little will power she had left, she dumped the remaining biscuits into a plastic bowl, then cross the room to get her sax.

 _'I'll have to walk off all those extra biscuits, before I hit the club.._ ' Bella mused.

As she opened her door she heard her neighbor stomping up the stairs. Bella quickly retreated back into her apartment, leaving the door open a crack.

She could hear that motor-mouth going a mile a minute. Peeking through the crack of her door, she arched a brow when she saw that the blabber mouth was alone.

"The Pixy's barmy," Isabella murmured to her sax. "Never again," Bella heard her mutter to herself. "I don't care if suddenly he becomes the new contestant on _The_ _Bachelor,_ or even buys me a buggy for Christmas! I will never go through that torture again...The _nerve_!"

Bella found herself muffling a chuckle at her neighbors melodramatic mutterings. She noticed that she'd changed her clothes.

She wore a white and black stripped 3/4th sleeved dress, that clung to her shape. Along with a modern day thin, black and pink flower kimono overtop; heels, and an absurd wide brimmed straw hat.

Amused, Bella watched her, as she continued to talk to herself as she opened a purse the size of a walnut.

.."Life's too short..He will _not_ do this to me _again._ I _know_ how to say **_'Butt the hell out!'_**..I just have to practice... Jesus, Mary and Joseph where are my keys?!"

Deciding she'd heard enough, (She was only listening to her mumblings _only_ to properly gauge if her neighbor was truly insane or not.) Bella purposely (re)opened her door-which made Alice jump and whirl around.

"That hat's.." Isabella started to say to Alice before trailing off and shaking her head.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Bella quickly interrupted.

"Stay put," She told her bluntly.

Briefly Bella's eyes appraised her. The neighbor looked fresh, funkily dressed, and slightly flushed. And smelled more delicious then her biscuits..which only served to irk her _more_. And with that, she swiftly disappeared into her apartment.

 **A.L.I.C.E**

She had _no_ intentions of 'staying put', and finally found her key in her bag.

But she'd beat her. She strode out of her apartment towards Alice, letting the door slam shut behind her. She carried her saxophone case across her back, and her plate in one hand.

"Here." Bella wasn't going to ask why Alice's sea-colored eyes were so gloomy. _'I'm sure she'd tell me for the next half hour or so. Besides time is money.'_ Bella thought as she held the plate silently.

"Your welcome," Alice snapped, taking her plate unnecessarily forcefully.

Fed up with how her day was going, she decided to give her new, _rude_ , neighbor a peice of her mind.

"You know, a simple ' _thank you'_ never hurt anybody," she said, swinging the plate for emphasis.

"I _have_ friends. I don't _need_ another friend until one moves out of the country! There's no need to act like a complete _stuck_ _up_ either. I just introduced myself and gave you some damn _cookies_."

Bella found her upper lip twitching with amusement. Unable to curb her suddenly playful mood she gave up controlling her small smirk.

"Bloody damn good biscuits," Bella agreed before noticing Alice's stormy sea eyes switch to twinkles of amusement.

"Oh _really_ ?," Alice purred turned on by Bella's British accent.

"Really," Bella deadpanned and walked away, leaving Alice intrigued and baffled.

 _'Must she always have the last word?_ ' Alice huffed petulantly.

Alice watched Bella's form for a minute, curious as to where the hermit was going.

So she followed her in impulse, on of her favorite pastimes. ' _Life's to boring and short to have to many 'what if's'. '_ Alice reasoned with herself.

After unlocking her door, she stuck the plate in her bamboo pot (for safe keeping), locked up again, then, while trying to keep her clicking heels muffled, set off to follow the ever _mysterious_ 3C.

 **THIS-IS-OBVIOUSLY-A-LINE-A-LINE-**

e/n: Hi!

I'm thinking of explaining Alice's last name in the next chappie. Who should Bella's siblings/parents be?

And Alice's parents?

(I'm thinking Emmett/Peter as her siblings)

Who do yall wanna see in the club?


	4. Chapter 4

Unapologetically Gay

3C walked for thirty minutes until her feet were screaming and her initial rush of excitement was draining fast. _"Did the woman just wander streets with her saxophone every night?'_ Alice wondered.

She pulled up short as 3C walked into a small club called _Moonlight's Muse_ _._

 _'Finally!'_ she thought and ran her fingers through her hair. Now all she had to do was slip inside, find a dark corner and see what happened next.

* * *

The place was dark and smokey.

 _'Like an opening to a poem,'_ she chuckled to herself. _'More like..atmospheric.'_ It was dimly lit, with cool pale-blue and red lights illuminating a small stage. There were polished, round wooden tables spaced about, and although most of them were preoccupied, the noise level was hushed and low. It was the kind of clubs you'd see in the movie, she decided. With Patrons loitering on stools protecting their drinks with hunched backs, and women perched on the edge of tables with silver smoking rings...in other words, she thought it was perfect.

Hoping to go unnoticed, she walked along the shadows and found an open table in the back. Eagerly she sat down and crossed her legs, waiting to see her mysterious neighbor emerge through the smokey haze and darkly lit lights.

3C mostly wore black.

Smooth skinny-leg cut black dress pants with black socks and shiny black oxfords.

Alices eyes were briefly transfixed on the stranger's hand that came to rest on 3C's shoulder, before taking in her crisp white collar and the lean muscles that seemed to make the black sweater strain against it.

She pulled her hair into a messy man-bun style, and upon closer inspection, Alice realized that 3C had shaven the sides of her head; giving her an edgy look.

The woman 3C was speaking with was absolutely _gorgeous._ Alice's eyes were pleased with the soft, ivory jumpsuit that invited viewers to ogle at the plunging V neck cut. It showed off the woman's breasts quite eloquently, the soft swells giving hint to the woman's generous bosom. The woman's hair was impossibly straight, jet black and cut into a sharp bob.

She had to be 5'11 or nearly 6 ft tall, Alice mused, and when she threw back her head and laughed, the rich sound filled the room.

For the first time, Alice saw 3C smile. Not just smile she thought, transfixed by the transformation of that serious but beautiful face. It was a panties dropping kind of smile, the power behind it much to wild to be called a _smile_. It was full of affection, fun, predatory with a touch of sly humor.

Sighing dreamily, Alice rested her chin on her hands and felt her body light up with delicious tingles in response.

She imagined that the two must be lovers. It made sense 3C would have to have a curvaceous, caramel-skinned, Amazonian lover. In fact, she was certain of it when the woman grabbed 3C's face and kissed her lovingly.

 _'Of course, a woman like her would have a lady friend to meet in such a smokey and sad_ _bar_ ,' Alice thought to herself. Finding it all _wonderfully_ romantic, she sighed again.

* * *

Onstage, Leah gave Bella's cheeks an affectionate nuzzle. "So now you have a bug-a-boo stalking you, Beau ?"

"Shes bloody mad."

"You want me to bounce her out?"

"Nah." Bella could feel those big green eyes on her. "Shes relatively harmless mate."

Leah's tawny eyes glittered with amusement. "Then I'll just go check her out. If this chic's buggin' my Beau, I gotta see what shes made of, right, Sugar Lips?" The skinny, red-headed albino man at the piano looked up and smiled crookedly at her, as his fingers continued to drift along the keys. "Just Don't hurt her Le, she's a tiny thing. Are You ready Bells?" He asked Bella.

She shook her head. "Start without me, I'll catch up."

As Leah glided off stage, Eddies long, pale fingers began to make magic. Bella let his notes swirl into her, closing her eyes she let the music consume her. It took her away. Cleared everything and left only the pleasure of making music inside her soul.

She'd once told Leah it was like sex. It dragged things outta you, put something back. Then it was over, way too soon.

* * *

In the back, Alice drifted into the notes, those low, liquid, bluesy notes that rose up with sudden bursts of energy back down to almost weeping sob-like sounds. "It's different watching her play in front of me," she murmured into the cusp of her hand. Watching her, there was more power, more heartbreak, more of that subtle, sexual pull.

It was music to cry to. To make passionate, wild sex to. To dream on.

Alice was drifting to deeply to notice Leah's looming figure closing in on her.

{CLIFFHANGER!

...SIKE. Haha }

"You drinking or just taking up space?"

Distracted Alic glanced up, and smile dazedly. "It's wonderful. The music I mean. It makes my heart hurt." Leah raised an eyebrow. The kid had a pretty face, she mused. Didn't look like a lunatic with that button nose and long lashes. " It's whiskey music," she murmured. "I'll have a whiskey."

Leah didn't move, but her eyebrows arched higher. "You don't look old enough to be ordering, Lilbit."

Alice didn't bother sighing. It was an opinion she often got anyway. Silently she pulled out her ID and handed it to her. Leah took it and studied it for a moment. "Alright, Alice Higurashi Cullen, I'll get your whiskey."

"Thanks." Content, Alice rested her chin on her ists again and just listened.


	5. Jealous Much?

It surprised her when Leah came back with two glasses of whiskey then folded that glamorous body into the chair next to her.

"So what are you doing in a place like this Lilbit? With those baby cheeks."

Alice opened her mouth only to close it. She couldn't very well say 'I followed my neighbor here on a whim.' "I don't live too far from here. I supposed you could say I found this place on a feeling," she answered with a mischievous smile.

She lifted her whiskey, gesturing with it to the stage. "Happy I did," she murmured and downed her drink.

Leah's eyebrows rose. The kid might look like a varsity cheerleader but she drank her whiskey like a man. "You keep wandering around in the dark and something's gonna eat you up Lilbit."

Alice's eyes twinkled. "Oh, I don't think so."

Leah nodded. "Maybe. Leah." She touched her glass to Alice's. "This is my place."

"I like your place, Leah."

"Maybe, Maybe not." Leah let loose another bout of that rich laughter. "But you sure do like my lover there. You've had your pretty little cat's eyes on her since you came in."

Thoughtfully, Alice swirled her whiskey while she debated how she should play this. She could handle herself on the streets-anywhere for that matter-Leah probably outweighed her by at least 40 lbs. Plus she said this was her place. _Her_ mysterious 3C. No point in making a potential new friend who wanted to rip her apart on their first meeting.

"You're lover's very attractive," Alice said casually. "It's hard not to look. So I'll keep looking if its all the same to you. I doubt her eyes are going to wonder when she's got someone like you."

Leah's stark white teeth flashed in a brilliant grin. "Maybe you _can_ take care of yourself...Little Sis. You're a smart one."

Alice chuckled into her whiskey. "You have no idea. And I do like your place, a lot in fact. How long have you owned it, Leah?"

"This? Four years here."

"And before? It's New Orleans I'm hearing in your voice, isn't it?"

Leah inclined her head, impressed. "You've got good ears, Lilbit."

"For dialects anyway. Yours is one I couldn't miss. My Daddy's side is from New Orleans."

"I don't know any Cullen's. Is Cullen your mothers maiden name? What's your dad's name?"

Laughing at Leah's confusion Alice answered.

"Brandon."

Leah eased back. "I know Brandon. Are you kin to Mister Marcus?"

"Great-Unc."

"Grand lord."

Alice snorted, drank. "Stuffy, conservative, and as cold as winter is more like it. My twin, big brother and I used to think he was Servus Snape in the flesh."

Leah's tawny eye's glimmered. "The only power he has is dirty money and a name to go with it. Brandon eh? Who's your Daddy?"

"Earnest Grandeau Brandon."

"Big E." Leah sat down her untouched whiskey, so she didn't spill it all over her jumpsuit as she laughed in astonishment. "Mister Earnie's little one comes to my place. The world is too small!"

"You know my father ?"

"My Mama used to cook and fix things for your _Grandpère,_ Lilbit."

 _"Sue?_ You're Miss Sue's daughter?" Alice grabbed Leah's hand, feeling instantly bonded to her. "My Father used to talk about her _all_ the time. We visited her often when I was a girl. She had fantastic advice for making mud pies, and her beignets were _heavenly_." Alice paused her eyes faraway-looking and glazed over.

"Daddy said she was his best friend. He used to joke that if he hadn't been happily engaged to Mom he would've married Sue instead. He invited her to his bachelor party and everything. He even made Miss Sue his honorary 'wing woman' (aka best man) at his and Moms wedding." Alice and Leah laughed good-naturedly. "He wrote a poem-an ode-for her," Alice recalled.

"She put it in silver framing, hung it in her parlor, and was very proud of it too. I was working in the city when your parents came to visit. For weeks she wouldn't quit yapping on and on about it. She had a deep, soft spot for Big E," Leah recalled with misty eyes.

"Wait til they hear about you! How's your Mom been, Leah?"

"Dead."

"Oh," Alice cupped Leah's hand warmly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. She lived a good, rich life. And died sleeping-so a good death too. Your parents came to the church, stood in the rain, and your daddy spoke a beautiful eulogy...You come from fine people Lilbit."

Nodding Alice smiled a little. "So do you."

 **B.**

Bella didn't understand how the damned tyke did it. Leah, the only woman she considered _sane,_ was back there laughing and holding hands with _her_ crazy, stalker, bug a boo, fairy-like gossiping old hens.

Occasionally Leah would lean in, and pay rapid attention, or ease back with chuckle, or a shaking head at what Bella could only assume was one of the Fairy's long chattering monologues.

"Look at them," Bella said as she rested her hip on Eddie's piano. Eddie- _Sugar Lips_ -Edward paused his fingers, hovering above the keys, to peer over past Bella's form and at the two woman in the far back of the club.

Shaking his head, Edward pulled out a cigar and lit it. "Like two gossiping teenaged girls," he agreed with a chuckle. "The Tiny one has a beautiful sparkle to her," he murmured on encouragingly to Bella.

"I hate sparkles," Bella muttered beginning to pack away her saxophone. "I'll see you soon," Bella called over her shoulder towards the stage.

"I'll always be here."

At first Bella was just gonna head straight for the door, but then she decided she was too irritated with the pixie and plus she wanted to let her know that she was on to her creepy-albeit cute- shenanigans.

But it only irked Bella more when she strode towards their table to have the Pixy briefly glance up and smile at her before continuing her conversation.

"Oh hey, your done playing already? It was really wonderful-I felt the music in my-"

Bella quickly cut her off, not wanting to know where the damn woman was going. "You followed me."

'She looks flushed and somewhat sheepish under the lights', Bella noted.

"Yes I did. I admit _maybe_ that following you was creepy and definitely rude, but I wouldn't have ever met Leah and-"

"Don't do it again."

And with that Bella disappeared in the hazy fog and lights of the club.

Alice blinked.

Leah burst out laughing and downed her drink. "She's _pissed_ ," Leah said with another laugh.

 **A/N:**

 **It's thanksgiving guys.**

 **Let's all remember that the natives are still suffering (and now so many turkeys) while we celebrate a day of such joyous tyranny !!**

 **Now that _the obligatory societal acknowledgement of brainwashed oppression_ is out of the way, this chapter was originally gonna be much longer. But I left my ideas in a bag and I'm useless without'em..sorta. Also I'm using characters from Twilight Reimagined. (So far it's just Earnest but I might be tempted to add more.) Lol anyway please enjoy and thank you for reading. **


	6. The Polite Little Victim

Recap:

Leah burst out laughing and downed her drink. "She's _pissed_ ," Leah said with another laugh.

"Beau has that ice in her black eyes, that gives off that _chill_ right down the spine," Leah said with a disappointed frown. "I should go apologize," Alice said as she bolted to her feet. "I don't want her angry with you."

 _"Me?_ She's-

"See you soon!" Alice dropped a kiss on Leah's cheek, making the woman blink in surprise. "Don't worry, I'll smooth things over."

When she dashed out, Leah simply blinked after her before laughing long and loud. "Lilbit you have _no idea_ what you're in for. Then again," she downed the rest of Alice's forgotten glass,"neither does my Beau."

Outside, Alice rushed down the sidewalk. "Hey!" She shouted at Bella's retreating back, then cursed herself for not asking Leah what her name was.

 _"Hey!"_

Risking potentially spraining her ankles, she switched from her light jog to all-out running and managed to catch up.

"I'm... _sorry_!" She began in between little pants, simultaneously tugging on the sleeve of her leather jacket. "Really. It's completely my fault."

"Who said it wasn't?"

"I shouldn't have followed you. It was an impulse, really. I have trouble resisting impulse-always have-and I was irritated because of that _baka_ Tyler and it doesn't matter. I only wanted to- _could you slow down_?!"

"No."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get it. You want me to get run over by a truck, but there's no reason for you to be _pissy_ with Leah. We just started talking and found out that her mother used to work for my Grandfather, and she, Leah I mean, knows my parents and some of my Brandon cousins, so we hit it off." Alice found herself shrugging.

Bella did stop now, to stare at her. "Of all the..the worlds too...Poppycock!" Bella muttered and it made Alice laugh.

"I had to follow you into that one and make friends with your girlfriend," she teased. "Sorry." She added seriously.

"My _what_? Leah?"

To Alice's amazement, the woman could laugh. Really. The type of laugh that had her shivering, the sound of her alto rumble that melted away all the ice in her eyes and made Alice sigh.

"Does Leah look like anyone's _girl_ friend? Man, you're really barmy."

"It's just an expression!" Alice spluttered sheepishly, hopping from foot to foot. "I didn't want to be presumptuous and call her your _Lover_."

Bella's eyes were still warm with amusement as she stared down at Alice. "That's absolutely hogwash kid. The guy I was jamming with is her fiance and a friend of mine."

Mystified Alice sucked on her bottom lip. "The skinny red-head at the piano? Really?" Bella only shrugged and readjusted the strap of her saxophone case on her back. "Could've sworn she was..huh. Guess my gaydar glitched...wait!" Alice mumbled to herself only to realize that Bella was half a block away.. _again_.

"What I meant was," she huffed along the side of Bella, "I'm sure she came to check me out." Bella threw Alice a look and Alice shook her head sheepishly. "No no like to make sure I wasn't gonna harass you and then well one thing lead to another." Alice chanced a glance at her silent companion. "I don't want you to be agitated with her."

"I'm not... _annoyed_ with _her_. _You_ , on the other hand, are beyond annoying. There isn't a word to describe what a nuisance you cause."

Alice's mouth fell into a powerful pout. " _Well_ , I'm _sorry_ , and I'll leave you alone...since that's what you like best."

And with that, her button nosed turned up and she glided across the street in the opposite direction of their building. Bella stood there a moment, watching her sashay those very pretty legs down the opposite sidewalk. Then, she shrugged and turned the corner, muttering herself she was glad to be rid of her. It wasn't worth her concern if she wanted to wander the very dark streets at night. She wouldn't have been out here in the first place wearing those killer stilettos of she'd minded hers and hadn't possessed weirdly adorable stalker tendencies.

Bella was still the best part of the crosstown block away when she'd seen it happen. The creep slithered out of the shadows, made his grab and had Alice letting out an ear-piercing scream as she struggled. Bella dumped her case and began sprinting forward with one hand clenched and the other reaching for her brass knuckles in her pocket. Only to skid to a complete halt as she watched as Alice not only broke free but doubled the slimy creep over her knee to the groin, and knocked him flat with a perfect uppercut.

"I only had $10...TEN DOLLARS YOU SLIMY **_BASTARD_**!" She was yelling by the time Bella shook off her shock and reached her. "If you needed money, why didn't you just I DON'T KNOW ASK?!" Unable to help herself, Alice kicked the groaning man in the chest.

"ARE YOU HURT?!" Bella had to shout to get her to hear her.

Alice whirled around her advanced towards Bella angrily. "YES, damn it! And it's all your FAULT! I wouldn't have had to hit him so hard if it hadn't been for _YOU!_ "

Seeing her nurse her bruised knuckles to her chest, Bella seized her wrist. "Your analysis of the situation is completely flawed. C'mon, wiggle your fingers."

"Go away Assface."

Bella struggled not to laugh at the irate woman before her. "C'mon wiggle'em."

"Hey!" The shout came from a woman sitting and smoking from an open window across the street. "Should I call the fuzz or is this a lovers quarrel?"

"Get away from me," Alice snapped at Bella and took several steps back... and ended up stepping onto the whimpering crook. "Yes please," she called up to the woman. "Thanks."

"Polite little victim, aren't you?" Bella muttered.

"Nothing's broken. Might want to get it X-rayed though." Alice jerked her hand away again and kicked her attacker again for good measure. "Mercy woman, mercy," the guy whimpered. "You can go now. I'm fine." She sniffed at Bella haughtily.

Bella snorted and pressed her foot against the attacker's throat as he had started to reach for Alice's foot. "I think I'll stay. I dropped my sax in a hurry to save a damsel in distress."

Alice nearly told her to go fetch it herself, but then decided if she hit the creep on more time she'd be arrested. Instead, she glared at Bella, walked down the block to get her case and carried it back.

"Thanks." Bella murmured.

Alice glared at her and sniffed. "So, the Ass _does_ know manners."

Bella grinned and added more pressure to the crooks neck as he began to curse.

When the police truck pulled up 16 minutes later she stepped back and let Alice handle it. Secretly Bella tried to slink off but her hopes crashed when one of the policewomen stopped her and asked if she witnessed what happened. Bella sighed in defeat. "Yes."

* * *

 **a/n: Hey. I hope you guys are enjoying this bellice fanfic. It's a lot of fun to write tbh. This is my favorite twilight paring. Cmments are welcome.**


End file.
